


Not an Ordinary Love Song

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is just an ordinary person, Established Relationship, I could totally propose to someone, I didn't know how to title this fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mike and Hanji are in his band, Rock star!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what do you say? Will you marry me, Eren Jaeger?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Ordinary Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is my contribution to Valentines day, and its only a day late, I'm pretty proud of myself, I also got really excited about this and just wanted to upload it, so I didn't check through it, so there may be a few spelling/grammar mistakes

Eren had no idea how Levi had managed to do it, but somehow he had gotten Eren time off work and the boy had been touring with the rock star and his band members, Hanji and Mike, for the past month. 

Eren was never really able to spend much time with Levi on tour, since he was always busy. The older man was either performing, practicing or sleeping, but Eren didn't mind, just being close to him, and not thousands of miles away, was enough.

Now he was here, at Levi's final concert of his tour, and he could hardly believe it. This was the first of Levi's concerts that he'd been to, well actually, it was the first ever concert he'd been to and words couldn't even describe how he was feeling in that moment. 

Eren had never realised how popular his boyfriend was until he'd seen the huge crowd of screaming fans. Luckily, due to Levi being his boyfriend, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were able to get as the close to the stage as possible, and they were also right next to the speakers.

Since the concert was on Valentines day, Levi and his band played a lot of love songs, ones they'd written themselves and also covers. 

Every once in a while, Levi's eyes would find Eren's in the crowd, and Eren noticed that he looked a little nervous. Figuring it was just nerves from being up on stage, Eren would flash him a grin and a thumbs up to reassure him.

Levi would smile back at him in between lyrics, and the screaming of the crowd would briefly get a bit louder.

After Levi finished his current song, he stood in the middle of the stage, trying to catch his breath before he started singing again.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to play one last song before we go, but first I want to say a few things." Levi started, "First of all, thank you all so much for coming out tonight, it means so much to us that you're all here to listen to our music." He began to pace the stage slightly as he continued, "Second I want to say that this song is brand new and is dedicated to a very special person in my life. Most of you probably know who that is, since nothing is kept a secret when you're famous, but for those who don't know, I have a boyfriend named Eren Jaeger, who just so happens to be here tonight, and this song is for him." Levi pointed to Eren with a grin.

Eren blushed and covered his face, but he still smiled despite the embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Eren, you can't be shy! Let me see that gorgeous face of yours while I'm singing, will you?" The shorter man teased.

"Levi!" Eren called out, making his boyfriend laugh.

"Alright, alright! I'll get on with the song."

"Thank you!" Eren said as Levi, Hanji and Mike started the song.

The song wasn't anything like what Levi had written before.

It was much slower, and filled with so much more emotion. It described their relationship almost perfectly, though it never really specifically said anything, but Eren could pick out all the references. He noticed how it was filled with a lot of their firsts, their first meeting, first date, first fight, and so many other important things and it made Eren feel so special, yet he didn't know why.

The ending of the song kind of confused him though, Levi mentioned something about being married and having kids, but that hadn't happened, at least not yet. He tried not to dwell on it, Levi probably just added a few things so it would include all kinds of relationships, and not just theirs.

When the song finished, Eren could have sworn that the fans screamed louder than any of the times before.

"OK, guys, one more little thing before we leave. I promise I'll be quick and then you can leave. Eren, hurry up and get your butt on this stage."

"Wait, what?" Eren looked up at his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Just go, Eren." Mikasa said, giving him a little push.

He turned to Armin, and the blonde looked as if he was barely containing his excitement.

A security guard let Eren through the barrier and he was on the stage within seconds, Levi standing in front of him, holding his hands.

"Eren, you've been my boyfriend for three years now, and I know for most of those I've been away with Mike and Hanji. I'm not going to say I regret not being able to spend more time with you, because I understand that you've been busy with work and I know you understand how difficult it would be for me to get time off." Levi began.

"Wait, Levi, why did you pull me on stage?" Eren said quickly.

"If you let me finish my speech, you'll find out." Levi leaned up and gave Eren a peck on the lips, "We good?"

Eren blushed and nodded, tightening his hold on Levi's hands.

There were a few 'aw's in the audience, but they quickly quietened down, when Levi began talking again.

"When we first met, you had absolutely no idea who I was, and at the time I was surprised because I'd never met anyone who didn't know me, and that really interested me. I know it would probably seem impossible to, well, everyone really, but the week after I met you I knew I was falling in love. You were just so utterly perfect, I felt like I could really be myself around you and not worry about being judged.

"I never told you anything though and when I left the small town of Shiganshina I thought we'd never meet again, but obviously I was wrong. I returned a couple of months later and when we met again you instantly recognised me, but not the rock star me, the real me, the one you'd gotten to know before. You kissed me before I could even say hello, and then you started crying and spilling your entire heart out to me, and all I could think of was how I was feeling exactly the same.

"I won't go into detail about what else happened that night, though I'm sure all these perverts listening would love it." Levi grinned at that and the crown cheered, "See? Anyway, I will say that when I told you what I was, you completely understood why I kept it a secret before, and again I just couldn't help but think about how perfect you were.

"Over the years we've been together, there have been many introductions to friends and family, there have been fights and make-ups, and there's been so much other stuff, but more importantly there's been so much love, and care, and happiness. I don't know how I would've lived life if I hadn't met you, but I know that now I have you in my life, I honestly wouldn't be able to go on if you were to leave. That's why I'm asking you to stay." Levi pressed his lips to Eren's again, before calling out, "Who has the ring?"

"Over here!" Hanji waved and held up a small box.

Levi quickly jogged over to Hanji and grabbed the small box, before returning to Eren and getting down on one knee, "So what do you say? Will you marry me, Eren Jaeger?"

The crowd was silent for a few moments, but then someone yelled out to say yes, then some one else yelled out the same thing and soon every single person was chanting 'yes'.

"Don't feel pressured." Levi muttered, just loud enough for Eren to hear.

"No, I... Fuck, Levi... I fucking love you so much, I mean... that speech was amazing and- oh for fuck's sakes, yes, Levi, yes, I'll marry you. A thousand times yes, now let me see the ring." Eren cried, holding out his hand while using the other to dry his tears.

"Thank you." Levi smiled, getting to his feet and slipping the ring onto Eren's finger.

He hugged Eren tightly and kissed his hair, "Thank you so much, brat, I love you too, thank you." He took a step back and stared into Eren's ocean coloured eyes. "Since it's Valentines day, I also got you some flowers."

Mike stepped up to the couple and handed Levi a bouquet of primroses, who then handed them to Eren.

The fans cheered and screamed their congratulations at the couple, but the now engaged couple were deaf to them, only hearing their words of love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Primroses mean 'I can't live without you' C=
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like my newest Ereri fic! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> DeviantART is 'ChaosAngel1111'  
> FanFiction is 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'  
> Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'


End file.
